powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather Manipulation
The power to manipulate every aspect of the weather. Also Called * Atmokinesis * Atmomancy * Meteorokinesis * Meteoromancy * Meteorological Manipulation * Weather Control Capabilities The user can sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. *Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. *Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. *Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog etc. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: ** Can create tornadoes/hurricanes, vertical drafts, microbursts, and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally, this includes the less extreme air/wind movements. ** Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. ** Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. * Cloud Manipulation * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: ** Lightning Bolt Manipulation/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. * Environmental Adaptation * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. ** Cause Droughts by raising the temperature in an area. * Thunder Manipulation * Water Manipulation and all of its forms: ** Snow Manipulation *** Blizzard Creation ** Vapor Manipulation *** Cloud Generation ** Precipitation Manipulation *** Rain Creation * Weather Sensing Techniques *Atmokinetic Combat *Storm Mimicry Variations *'Drought Zone:' The user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. User has no control over this power. *'Pluvial Zone:' The user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. User has no control over this power. *'Storm Manipulation:' The power to create and control storms, but no other weather-conditions. Associations * Atmokinetic Combat * Cosmic Weather Manipulation To reach beyond the earths atmosphere and manipulate cosmic weather. * Empathic Weather Manipulation * Nature Manipulation * Season Control * Sky Manipulation Limitations * Abilities may be emotion-based, and therefore it becomes unstable if you're unstable. * Requires an atmosphere as a medium i.e. air and space. * Some users may not be able to control the weather after they cause the effects to manifest. * Some users may not be able to generate weather effects, but have limited control over existing ones. Known Users Gallery File:180px-X-Men_Worlds_Apart_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg File:246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg File:179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg File:Storm.jpg Weathervane.jpg|Weather Vane (Loonatics Unleashed) manipulating the weather. Storm (Marvel).jpg|Storm (Marvel) Cole McGrath.png|Cole MacGrath (InFamous) can create tornadoes and rain lightning bolts from the sky. 250px-Thor Odinson (Earth-616).jpg|Thor (Marvel) User65690 pic39932 1239065718.jpg|Pain (Naruto) Thunderella.png|Thunderella 1309556-zatanna 5.jpg|Zatanna Weather Machine.png|DNA Alien Weather Machine Alice Shaw.jpg|Alice Shaw. Azazel.jpg|Azazel's mere presence in an area can cause such weather as thunderstorms and temperature fluctuations. Atlantika iza calzado cielo.jpg|Amaya or Cielo of Atlantika Toni_Gonzaga_A_27.jpg|Hannah portrayed by Toni Gonzaga has this ability. (Wansapanataym: Episode 79 - "Hannah Panahon") "Panahon" is a Filipino word which literally means "Weather". Kelda.jpg|Kelda has the uncanny ability to manipulate weather at her own disposal Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Natural Disasters Category:Sky Powers Category:Nature Powersused in every su